


I know who’s been naughty

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Some naughty and not so naughty works [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Krampus AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	I know who’s been naughty

 

 

Roadhog was on the bed and tried to read a book. It was easier said than done, there was a small problem. Well, big and moaning problem would have been more accurate. That problem’s name was Jamison - or at least Roadhog called him that. Actually, Jamison was a krampus, a creature whose half goat and half demon. Krampus didn’t have a name so Roadhog gave him one.

He wasn’t sure now if it had been wise to rescue Jamie from freezing. He had found him in the alleyway leading to his home. Then again, it wouldn’t been good idea to just leave him for dead either.

Jamison crawled on Roadhog’s lap and kissed him. “Please… fuck me…”

“Quit it…” Roadhog growled. The creature started to kiss him even more, nibbled his ear and grinded his hips against Hog’s lap. “Roadie… pretty please… I can’t take it anymore, I want you so badly…”

Roadhog had enough; he closed the book, grabbed Jamison wrists and slammed him on the bed. Jamison gave a tiny yelp. “If I fuck you, would you shut up for rest of the evening?” The creature’s tail wiggled with excitement and he grinned. “Yes, I promise… Now let me go so I can suck you…”

Roadhog let Jamison go and sat down. Jamison rubbed Hog’s cock through his pants first before opening the belt and zipper, freeing it. “Well, hello there.” Jamison giggled and licked his lips. Gently he started to rub, lick and suck it, watching out his sharp teeths for hurting it. Roadhog groaned, feeling the creature’s long tongue sliding up his length and small kisses being placed on the tip.

Jamison continued licking and sucking, getting Hog’s cock bigger. “Hmmm…. I think it’s ready.” He removed his pants, went all on fours and lifted his ass up. “Come on now, put it in already.”

Roadhog went to night stand, got a little bottle of lube and chuckled. “ Be patient, I need to prepare you first.” Hog squeezed little bit lube on his fingers and started to slide them against Jamison’s hole, teasing it before inserting one finger.

Jamison left out a little groan. “Come on, I can’t wait anymore! Just fuck me!”

“Believe me, it’s better that I prepare you first. It would hurt like hell if I put it in without lube.”

Jamison sighed. “Fine.” After slicking his hole properly Roadhog lubed his cock and slid it between Jamison’s buttocks. Slowly he inserted it.

Jamison shivered. “Oh fuck, your cock is so big.”

Roadhog huffed and started to thrust. “You feel amazing.” Hog started to add speed a little bit at time.

Jamison moaned quietly. “Hngh, I want more. Fuck me harder.”

Roadhog looked at the creature’s horns and had an idea. “As you wish…”

Suddenly Hog grabbed the horns, using them to pull Jamison back on his cock.. Jamison howled. “Y… yes… That’s it… that’s the spirit…”

Roadhog grunted and started to move faster. “Shit… You feel so good on my cock, so nice and tight.” Both panted and moaned, Jamison curled his tail around Roadhog’s arm.

A few more thrust and both came. Jamison buried his face in the sheets. Mako panted, gave a little kiss on his neck and pulled his cock out. He laid down next to Junkrat who put his head on his stomach. Roadhog took his book and gently stroked Jamison’s back. “Are you going to be quiet now?” Junkrat purred, scratched Roadhog chest hair and yawned. “Yeah, I’m going to take a nap now.”

Jamison started to sleep, it was nice and quiet now. Roadhog looked Junkrat who used his stomach as a pillow and slept peacefully. Maybe it wasn’t so bad he had saved him from the cold outside after all.

 

 

The pic for the fic is made by [isaacclarkex](https://isaacclarkex.tumblr.com/) who gave their permission to use it in my fic :)


End file.
